Bathing not only cleans one's body but warms the entire body, producing various effects such as mental relaxation, and is an action indispensable to a daily life.
There are many people who suffer from loss of sebum from the skin due to bathing, particularly skin dryness after taking a bath in winter. To alleviate the skin dryness, they usually apply various skin care goods, such as lotions or creams, after bathing. However, application of skin care goods is troublesome, and especially for those of advanced age it is hard to apply skin care goods sufficiently to all over their body.
In the circumstance, it has been proposed to incorporate an oily component into a bath agent thereby preventing skin from getting dryness after bathing. Further, bath agents mainly composed of various inorganic salts or hot spring components have been developed aiming at increase in bathing effects, for example, recovery from fatigue and an improved warm feel.
However, the above-mentioned bath agent containing an oily component cannot be said to give a bather a satisfactory moist feel of the skin and a sufficient warm feel of the body, and it has been still in demand to develop a bath agent excellent in providing a moist feel of the skin and a warm feel of the body.